


The Dangers of Sleeping on the Upside of the Bed

by Honorable_mention



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, POV Outsider, Quarantine, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honorable_mention/pseuds/Honorable_mention
Summary: Midtown High School’s Academic Decathlon team had moved online. Once a week, even during the summer, everyone would log on and chat for a few minutes before trying to beat each other on Protobowl while hurling barely school appropriate threats at each other. It was really quite a lot of fun.Through these online meetings Cindy Moon had gotten the opportunity to intimately learn about her teammates in a way she hadn’t been able to when they were in-person. A person’s room and the way they talked to their family told you a lot about them.In which the members of the Academic Decathlon team get the chance to meet Peter's roommates
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1304
Collections: Identity Reveal x Field Trip, MCU_Peter_social-media, best of the acadec team, love of marvel





	The Dangers of Sleeping on the Upside of the Bed

Midtown High School’s Academic Decathlon team had moved online. Once a week, even during the summer, everyone would log on and chat for a few minutes before trying to beat each other on Protobowl while hurling barely school appropriate threats at each other. It was really quite a lot of fun.

Of all her activities Cindy Moon knew that Decathlon was handling everything the best. Of course they were. Michelle was in charge. If anyone could get stuff done successfully it was her.

In a way Cindy liked being online. She got to wear sweatpants during meetings and got to meet everyone’s pets. She’d even seen Abe’s little sister run around in the back of the screen a couple times, would have said she was cute if it weren’t for the high-pitched shrieking. It was a miracle Abe was still sane, trapped in that tiny apartment with his family.

But she digressed. 

Through these online meetings she’d gotten the opportunity to intimately learn about her teammates in a way she hadn’t been able to when they were in-person. A person’s room and the way they talked to their family told you a lot about them.

Flash, for example, had the cleanest room she had ever seen. Nothing an inch out of place on the shelves behind his head, every poster framed, every corner dusted. No scrap of paper nor wisp of dirt. 

Michelle’s room was a bit more cluttered though artful. Political posters and those featuring the tour dates of bands Cindy had never heard of were carefully placed to add balance and movement to the wall alongside rather poor drawings of people with furrowed brows and pained expressions.

And from the calls it seemed that Peter Parker was rich as hell.

This was a surprise because she knew he was a scholarship kid. Or had been, apparently, because his house was gorgeous. Massive sweeping ceilings, smooth edges, crisp lighting. It was the kind of modern dream she was only sure existed on the sets of teen dystopian movies.

She could have sworn that the team had gone to the apartment he shared with his aunt before. They’d all crowded into a much smaller living room, passed around cookies and did what was nominally review for an upcoming competition. 

But she must have made up that memory because the place he was staying was completely different from the rooms she had crafted in her head.

At first she hadn’t noticed anything strange outside of the room he was in. She was too distracted by Michelle’s cat, a little tabby cat she’d found behind a dumpster and named Emma Goldmeow. She was missing half of her left ear and liked to walk across the keyboard and type random digits into the chat before closing out Michelle’s tab so she had to reappear in the chat a few minutes later.

It was precisely because of one of these instances of disappearance that Cindy didn’t notice the Black Widow walking across the background of Peter’s screen. 

However Abe noticed instantly.

“Peter,” he whispered, “who was that on your screen?”

Peter’s face flushed red and he tried to stammer out a reply without much luck. There weren’t many things more suspicious that he could have done and Cindy was much more curious with each passing second.

After a moment of the team watching Peter flounder Michelle stepped in, newly reappeared. They could come back to this discussion later, she promised, but for now they needed to practice. Emma Goldmeow mewled her agreement. 

After that Peter changed locations to a bedroom covered in Star Wars posters. It fit him much better if she said so herself.

Everytime someone tried to bring it up Michelle would tell everyone to get back on task and little progress was made on discovering the identity of the maybe-Black Widow. 

That didn’t stop the speculation on the groupchat that Betty had created without Michelle or Peter. Abe was convinced that Peter was somehow quarantining with an internationally recognizable superhero while Flash thought it was probably some creepy hyper-realistic sex robot. Cindy put out the wild theory that he just had a cousin or something that looked kind of like Natasha Romanov. Ned was silent on the issue.

Eventually it was decided that Peter was far too nerdy and weird to actually know a superhero, on top of the fact that no civilian would ever live with the Avengers anyway. Cindy’s cousin theory was widely adopted.

So everything went back to normal. Flash’s room was still obsessively clean, Abe’s sister was still annoying, Michelle’s cat was still adorable.

Until one Wednesday night. Cindy had just answered her second Italo Calvino question of the night and everyone else was trying to figure out which dead Roman senator was being asked about in the current question. 

And then a voice had filtered through the call, one Cindy could have recognized anywhere.

“Underoos, tell Rogers that he has to stop playing Frank Sinatra in the common areas.”

Holy shit. Tony Stark was not only in Peter’s room, they appeared to be on friendly terms. Peter Parker appeared to, despite all rules of common sense, be living in the Avengers Compound.

“Mr. Stark, please talk to him about it. I’m busy.” 

Everyone else in the chat was silent. What could they have said?

“But he keeps going off about how awesome it is, and Barnes won’t stop agreeing with him. I even got FRIDAY to stop playing it, only for Barnes to get out his phone.”

“I told you not to give him one, he only uses it for evil,” Peter said with a laugh.

“What are you doing anyway? Why’s everyone so quiet?” He turned to the call. Oh my God, Tony Stark was looking at her. “Hey guys.”

“That’s the Academic Decathlon team.”

“Oh! I’ve heard so much about you guys. Only half of it was bad, don’t worry.” 

Slowly the tinny sound of Fly Me to the Moon began playing through the speakers on Cindy’s computer. 

“Well that’s my cue to leave,” Tony Stark said, giving the camera a little salute. She watched him exit the screen.

The silence persisted for a moment.

“So I guess I should take questions now,” Peter said with a sigh. He looked off into the middle distance, his face resigned.

For a moment there was calm. And then all hell broke loose. How could there not have been?

Cindy suddenly understood why Michelle, who sat there with an annoyed look on her face and Emma Goldmeow on her lap, hadn’t wanted to let them discuss Black Widow before.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have WIPs to work on? Yes. Did this idea get stuck in my head? Also yes.


End file.
